MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/22 July 2015
11:39 Yes, but I lack the knowledge on Spider Hulk to do the main article 11:39 Google has not helped 11:40 Hello 11:40 I've got 4 jokes ripped directly from a flash game 11:40 I don't see why certain people don't make palettes for their characters. 11:41 Anyone wanna hear it? 11:41 It's actually kinda fun. 11:41 sure 11:42 ok 11:42 What do you call a donkey with three legs? 11:42 Godammit. 11:42 Rice's character is broken again. 11:42 @Taur which one? 11:43 Hong Meiling, but it happens with all of them. 11:43 ... 11:43 They're stuck in their dashes. 11:43 It works fine on my end 11:43 And they won't ever get out of them. 11:43 Well, last time i looked 11:43 Hang on, you are using a 2who? 11:43 But you told me you hate 2whos 11:44 Every character deserves documentation. 11:44 Even the shetty ones 11:44 I think Taur might hate touhou more than I do 11:44 > Opinions 11:44 Good excuse but... 11:44 Er... 11:44 Plus, I hate to say it, but Rice is good with coding 11:44 Rice documents all of his characters 11:44 He's a longtime veteran 11:44 Except Cheap Chaps, they get shoved off the cliff. 11:45 Just because you have a negative opinion of something, does not make it schit 11:45 ^ 11:45 "Documentation" = A Spot in my MUGEN. 11:45 (IN case the DL Link dies or some) 11:45 Oh 11:45 I've got you covered then 11:45 I'm sure Rice has all his characters 11:45 @Doom yes it does. :} 11:45 Also what doom said 11:45 He loves his daughters, after all 11:46 I mean for all my chars as a whole. 11:46 All (iinsert number of 2whos) of them 11:46 More than 100 11:46 And at least 2 of them are males 11:46 Damn, that's a lot of hugs and ice cream 11:46 I think some of them are piss weak though. 11:47 Eirin is really good 11:47 The one with the weird palettes? 11:47 I... suppose? 11:47 I think all palettes are based on something 11:48 No. 11:48 As in her palettes are weird. 11:48 Like... 11:48 When she turns, her palette changes. 11:48 A lot of his chars don't have ai 11:48 Until he came up with the ai tree method, right? 11:48 Oh 11:48 I think Taur's Mugen is corrupted 11:49 ^ 11:49 In all seriousness, try to redownload mugen 11:49 Nu, ask Junngra. 11:49 He had trouble getting a Snorlax to work that everyone else seemed to have no problem with 11:49 ... :S 11:49 @Taur does it happens mid-battle? 11:49 Whenever she turns, her palette changes. 11:50 All red turns to blue, vice rice lersa. 11:50 Rice has been making AI for only two years, so that may be why they appear to be weak 11:50 Well, it's only wrong to you then 11:50 It's supposed to happen, though. 11:50 The character is half-red, half-blue. 11:51 So what is the problem? 11:51 Is the character Gill? 11:51 There is no problem. 11:51 It's not weird then 11:51 The only "Problem" is that Snorlax. 11:51 Who is STILL a punching bag. 11:51 You were implying that there was a problem 11:52 Oops. 11:52 But if you do have the character, could you document the palettes? 11:52 We don't have those yet 11:52 Sure! 11:52 It'll take a small bit... 11:52 Since Ross is too much of a lazy ass to do it. 11:53 ... 11:53 You know there's 11:53 Makes thing easier 11:53 ... 11:53 *things 11:53 WHY DIDN'T I HEAR OF THIS BEFORE?! ;( 11:53 because it's not well known 11:53 ... 11:53 ^ 11:53 I blame Koa. 11:54 I blame plas 11:54 ^ 11:54 All the blame goes to Koa. 11:54 Don't blame the innocent, blame the Plasmoid 11:54 And Plas 11:54 > Innocent 11:55 Ayye, madda. 11:55 Koa is innocent in this specific situation 11:55 But he is quilt of other crimes 11:55 alice is really cool as well imo 11:55 *guilty 11:55 Hmm. 11:55 Godammit, Ross. 11:56 What did Rice do now? 11:56 Nothing. 11:56 ? 11:56 Except be a bit lazy. 11:56 He does have to look after over 100 daughters 11:57 ;_; 11:57 The first frame of Eirin's idle stance... 11:57 It looks... wrong 11:57 In what way? 11:57 The butt looks too big. 11:58 Lel 11:58 Godammit, Ross. You inflated the booty. 11:58 It's not actually her butt, though 11:58 It's air 11:58 It looks like it. 11:58 :} 11:58 (suggestive) 11:59 ... 11:59 Then again, certain other parts of her body are bigger 11:59 I mean, just look at all that hair 12:00 She's so... tiny. 02:30 Yes we can 02:30 Just not put them on articles. 02:31 "those" 02:31 :} 02:31 Or else we're fucked. 02:31 Branfan 02:31 Was thaat intentional? 02:31 ? 02:32 Yep. 02:32 Ok 02:32 . 02:32 .. 02:32 ... 02:32 I dun' geddit 02:32 Greetings Mortals 02:33 Wlan made a silly typo. 02:33 Than I posted it for the lelz. 02:33 Where? 02:33 MFG. 02:33 ? 02:33 Branfan instead of Beanfan 02:33 Yep. 02:33 "Quit being so paranaoid about me and BranFan112!" 02:34 Experiencing stage fright, User: XxxImpairedBotxxX? 02:34 Someone responded with this. 02:34 http://i.imgur.com/KM7uuDq.png 02:34 Stop Copying Bot Speech 02:34 I don't see how he typo'd Beanfan as "Branfan". 02:34 http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/qotd-62298.msg2131855.html#msg2131855 02:34 E Is Besides R 02:35 Stop hogging the Bot Speech 02:35 @Jenn kek 02:35 New OC Branfan 02:36 You Can Only Have Bot Speech If You're A Bot 02:36 Branfan... Just... How... 02:36 His finger slipped. 02:36 ^ 02:36 Happens to anyone 02:36 BBCode says otherwise 02:37 Well, unless your keyboard has 5cm buttons 02:37 *keys 02:37 @Gud How much is that in inches? 02:37 Idk 02:37 About at least 3 times the size of the buttons now 02:38 In which case, that's one big keyboard. 02:38 Yep 02:38 ERROR: User: Branfan does not exist. 02:38 (take it easy) 02:39 ... 02:40 TBH, I'm just waiting for Doom to git on 02:41 You got along with Doom? 02:41 ^ 02:41 (what) 02:42 Or do you want to call him scrublord pupil? 02:43 That too 02:43 Why the hell are there edits on the original Ronald McDonald article? 02:43 That was my question. 02:43 McDonald became one of the shittiest articles 02:43 Someone who is motivated enough, plz fix. 02:44 Urgh! Fine, I'll expunge them. But I ain't moving them to the Edit List. 02:44 D'oh! 02:44 ...Actually... 02:44 Er... 02:44 I might as well. 02:44 Kewl 02:44 It wouldn't be that hard, tbh. 02:45 Hold on, imma fix things! 02:45 The hard would be to fix the edits page 02:45 I'll just slap them on the edits page. 02:45 Ohwell 02:45 When Plassieboi gets his arse on here, I'll need to talk with him about finally fixing the edit page of Cheapies. 02:46 Hope your PC/laptop don't explode or something 02:46 Pshaw! 02:46 As long as there are no triggerblock/filter links, It'll go good. 02:46 Imma rip some animations now 02:50 I still think Donald Corps is hilarious. 02:54 Nice graveyard 02:54 Hello 02:56 I'll comeback when dis placve won't be as ded 02:59 Ha! 03:00 It was THAT easy to fix Ronald's article? 03:00 Geebus crust. 03:01 Fixing that blasted edit section will not be as easy... 03:01 Since we can only remove Cheap Chaps. 03:01 *Cheapie 03:02 Yeah. Them. 03:02 The videos still need to be relocated. 03:02 They needed to be relocated for quite a while. 03:02 'Gis a sec. 03:04 Ugh! I can't tell which video is using the original! 03:04 Most of them are titled in Moonrunes! 03:08 I noticed the edit section doesn't have any videos. 03:09 Should the videos be moved over there? 03:09 Some of them should. 03:09 (The ones that you know for sure don't use the original) 03:10 What 'bout the ones that use the original PLUS edits? 03:10 ...Well duh. 03:10 Copy over? 03:10 Keep em in both. 03:10 Yeah, gis' a sec. 03:11 Usually we limit the amount of 3 per version. 03:11 3 vids per guy? 03:11 I think so. 03:12 Yee 03:12 And seeing as there aren't any videos of the teeny donald that no one downloads... 03:12 ? 03:13 On the Ronald McDonald page, there are only 2 versions 03:14 Yis. 03:14 The Kishio one, and a version that i've never seen in my life 03:14 I downloaded that version you've never seen. 03:14 There are no videos of the second version 03:14 It summons Kenshirio and shit. 03:14 *Kenshiro 03:14 Cheap as Rare Akuma. 03:14 Kenshirio? 03:14 03:15 He meant kenshiro 03:15 I think 03:15 Cheap as Rare Akuma if NotHitBy was added to statedef -2. 03:15 Hello 03:15 oiiiii 03:15 Yo, Questionman. 03:15 It also plays U.N Owen Was Her throughout the entire match. 03:17 Lol 03:17 destroy the cheapies! 03:17 At least it's not Seven Rings In Fingers, or it'd be un-BEAR-able. 03:17 People said Joker is a clown 03:17 @QTTA Not yet! We must discuss stuff with Plas, about deleting the images first! 03:17 Hello 03:17 'sup 03:17 Can someone explain the situation with Eirin 03:18 Haiyos, Ridley. 03:18 ? 03:18 Hmm? 03:18 I did the palettes. ALL. 03:18 Palette 18 isn't a thing? 03:18 Yee 03:18 Not on gameplay 03:18 I thought it was. 03:18 I saw it on FF doe. 03:18 Palette selector only goes to 17 03:18 So is the palette there, but unused? 03:18 Yes, i saw too. but it was on a unusual place 03:18 ...For once, Fighter Factory failed me... 03:18 Probably, yes 03:19 There is no reversed version though 03:19 Also, I fixed the Ronald McDonald main article. 03:19 There were edits listed. 03:19 If one of Eirin's palettes is unused, document it anyway 03:19 Example 03:19 ...Okay... where? 03:20 It is technically 'incomplete' though 03:20 ..Oh! 03:20 Guide's right. 03:20 It's only HALF a palette 03:20 None of the are used, so may a new heading called 'Alternative Palletes in the existing alt pals page 03:20 Like... Eirin has 2 palettes per palette. 03:20 *the Rotom palettes listed 03:21 *make 03:21 Isn't biological and gameboy the same tho? 03:21 Yes 03:21 They were probably scrapped ideas 03:21 But the files were left in there 03:21 I have finally fixed The Clown's main article 03:22 At any rate, Eirin's other palette is unusable 03:22 Where the hell is my cookie. 03:22 Because it's incomplete and all 03:22 So is Biological 03:22 According to Plas, it should have been green 03:22 No 03:22 ...I'm gonna half lunch, BRB. 03:22 It would probably cause a error on mugen if she turned to the left 03:23 Hmm, that's a tricky one 03:24 derp 03:24 spent some time trying to poke around in some game code 03:24 looking for sprites 03:25 dayum, can't find the copy kitty sprites, must look moar 03:26 I'd think that if palette 18 can be swapped out for another palette, regardless of the left facing sprite being there or not, it should be documented. 03:27 Ohwell 03:27 Time to try i suppose 03:27 As alfonzo would say 03:27 Leave it to me! 03:28 how do you rip sprites from .exe files 03:29 I don't think there is a way 03:29 how do you explain all the Touhou rips, then? 03:30 Wouldn't the sprites be stored in another file? 03:30 I believe I found those files, then. 03:31 Ridley is right 03:31 .xnb files, which i don't know what asshole they were pulled out of. 03:31 Exe files are really hard to rip things of 03:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeDOC9koPy0 03:31 What the fuck is that video? 03:32 Xnb to png converter 03:32 That 'terraria' game aparently uses this too 03:32 (google top tier btw) 03:32 screw terraria. 03:32 The converter is on the description 03:33 i saw. 03:33 Descriptions are nice. 03:33 Yee 03:35 "bug" 03:35 "bug_dead" 03:36 literally actual file names 03:38 "brain_tentacles" 03:39 @Doom 03:40 It can't replace the first palette because don'taskmewhy, but every other palette replaced works fine 03:40 the faq 03:40 i don't even 03:40 this shit broke in ten seconds 03:41 AFTER i installed the neccesary framework 03:41 Hello 03:41 Kek 03:41 You need framerate first 03:41 I HAVE framrate. 03:41 It just breaks. 03:41 You have framrate, not framerate 03:41 *framerate. 03:41 Back. 03:42 Go to plam, and take your cheap plams with ya. 03:42 Welcome back 03:42 Hmmm 03:43 Anything new, Duum? 03:43 ... 03:43 Duum is deed\ 03:44 it rambles about some shit with wrong versions. 03:44 Inded 03:44 Damn, chat stopped auto scrolling 03:44 Didja read what i wrote? 03:44 Doom's experiencing the same problem as I am. 03:44 If the palette can be replaced with any other, document tiem C: 03:44 Okie dokie i suppose 03:45 Palettes, palettes, palettes. 03:45 What's the section header again? 03:46 Jenn 03:46 :C 03:46 Alternative palletes 03:46 C: 03:46 I was asking to duum 03:46 Ok 03:46 Eirin Yagokoro/RicePigeon's version/Alternative palettes 03:48 (yee) 03:49 What the Shrek am I looking at? Broccalon 03:49 A giant anthropomorphic broccoli 03:49 There is a reason he is call Madoldcrow 03:50 U mad? 03:50 MOC is old tho? 03:50 he is not a crow either 03:50 He's completely nuts, so... 03:50 If he's a crow, I'll be the Scarecrow 03:52 no gaz 03:52 you cant do anything 03:52 if u use your mind 03:52 ... 03:54 @QTTA Like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNFFTeAepw8 03:58 :} 04:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DAbjFT6SBs 04:01 *hype insestifies* 04:02 Gimme 20 Dallas. 04:02 no 04:02 But I need them for that DLC 04:03 :c 04:03 c: 04:03 x_x 04:06 Chat = (derp) 04:06 ... 04:06 I blame Koa. 04:07 i blame me 04:07 *points at QTTA* GUILTY! 04:08 STILL no Phoenix Wright for MUGEN. 04:08 I'd care more about Michael Rosen, age 7 and three quarters. 04:08 Stop blaming Koa for your crimes, crime-nall! 04:10 First you call me a racist, now you call me a cirme-nall? Make up yo' mind. (derp) 04:10 Racist? 04:10 You can be both :P 04:10 Who said you can't be both :} 04:10 Crime-nail? 04:10 ... 04:10 I gut ninja'd 04:10 Taur is racist against 2whos 04:10 Taur is capitalistic radio ghost comfirmed 04:11 D: 04:11 I is nut a racist, duumbiwsur 04:11 Then stop making 2whos cwy pleez 04:12 C: 04:12 looking for original chars to stuff my game full of 04:12 (adom) 04:12 * GazpachoMasterX wants a definition of a 2who 04:12 Guide can't help ya. He hates them. 04:12 Original Characters, I mean... 04:12 ? 04:12 I never said that 04:12 I said most are shit 04:12 A 2who is a little girl that originate from the 2who project series of games 04:13 :} 04:13 What? Yes you did. In the chat. 04:13 ....Oh. 04:13 Oh 04:13 Touhou 04:13 2who 04:13 Yes, 2who :} 04:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aegP8j5al0 04:14 They's everywhere's. 04:14 Of course most OCs are shit 04:14 Well, then. Turns out that I'm racist as well 04:14 most EVERY Mugen Character is shit. 04:14 most every 04:14 Gotta find the good ones. 04:14 * GazpachoMasterX slowly claps 04:14 ... 04:15 Duum Y U Do Dis. 04:15 What'd I do now? 04:16 . 04:16 .. 04:16 ... 04:16 Nothing. 04:16 Greetings Mortals 04:16 :P 04:16 Stop Stealing My Line At Once! 04:16 What are you talking about?! That is my line! 04:17 Transport train 04:17 THIS IS MY SWAMP 04:17 (shrek) 04:17 Nuuuuu 04:17 * GazpachoMasterX suggests Surveillance bot to terminate everyone 04:17 (shrek) 04:17 Whaa 04:17 I Came Here Before You, Mortal 04:18 Bow Down To Me! 04:18 I wanted to edit that stage 04:18 Who're you calling a Mortal, simpleton? 04:18 Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! 04:18 swemp 04:18 dude 04:18 botman 04:18 i am a fucking raichu 04:18 I Am Not A Man 04:18 i am your natural predator 04:18 Not a man> :o 04:18 Yes, you are a pleb. Like the rest. 04:18 Better check yourself before you drek yourself :} 04:18 Well then (heh) 04:18 I Am Out Of Your Reach 04:19 not for long 04:19 You Cannot Fly 04:19 Mortal 04:19 You are perfectly within the reach of text, good sir. 04:19 Are you in a cloud? 04:19 No 04:19 time to call a damn pidgey, then. 04:19 Yes. 04:19 I Am Sticked To The Roof 04:19 And I Got A Killing Lazer 04:19 oh well then 04:19 Pidgey's for the losers. Moltes for da win. 04:19 i can run up roofs. 04:20 Run To The Hills 04:20 Ridley >>>>>>>>>> All 04:20 I like roofies 04:20 Run For Your Lives 04:20 and i have a killing lazer too! 04:20 Wanna see? 04:20 * Question To The Answer uses Hyper Beam 04:20 Kyurem > Ridley. 04:20 * Surveillance Bot MKII shoots big red lazer 04:20 * Question To The Answer annihilates Bot's laser 04:20 Kyurem has no brain 04:20 He dumb dumb 04:20 ridley is a bitch tho 04:20 90's Doctor Eggman > Ridley Kyurem and Shrek 04:20 Retreat! Retreat! 04:20 /me Like that would do anything 04:20 Shet 04:21 * Phi has run away 04:21 Says Mr. Vapor for brains. :} 04:21 Who lives in the sea under the pineapple? 04:21 That's Space Pirate science team, fool 04:21 * Question To The Answer pursues Gudine's Bot for foods 04:21 SpongeBob SquarePants 04:21 ALARM! Blue hedgehog infiltrated the base! 04:21 Nope 04:21 Sonic 04:21 I Have No Food 04:22 He has no food 04:22 He has no face 04:22 He has no style 04:22 But this bot 04:22 He has no style 04:22 * Question To The Answer can eat wires because Raichu stuff 04:22 Has A Funny Grace 04:22 intensifies 04:22 Dammit Doom, Why You Do This 04:22 I Have No Wires 04:22 He-man 04:22 I have no parts 04:22 Or pants 04:23 :} 04:23 I Am Made Of Steel 04:23 * Question To The Answer turns around and pursues HAL 3000 04:23 I have a forrest 04:23 Pants are for losers, Clouds are way better and are in style. 04:23 I Am Not Called HAL 3000 04:23 i know 04:23 That Is A Dumb Name 04:23 Gen 5 genies, izzat you? 04:23 but i am searching out HAL 3000 04:23 What happened tho Surveillance Bot MKI? 04:23 i ate it. 04:23 Indeed, they are 04:23 I Killed Him Inside Your Stomach 04:24 that too. 04:24 Are YOU an enzyme? 04:24 WOT IS FOKIN HAPEPENIN?! 04:24 I don't think so. 04:24 I Am A Bot 04:24 You're a pot 04:24 A rougly enzyme-sized bot? 04:24 With stagefright 04:24 No 04:24 (y) 04:24 I Am About The Size Of One And A Half Of A Raichu 04:25 In Height 04:25 The correct term is a schitty wireless card 04:25 So, around 3 feet. 04:25 Correct 04:25 About as tall as Pingu 04:25 But you still have a weaker laser. 04:25 But hey, mine's pretty strong. 04:25 My Laser Is Really Thin 04:25 Meanwhile, the correct term for a Ridley is "Huge Impaired Dragon That Can't Even Kill A Bloody Robot-Armoured Human" 04:26 No One Knows My Weak Point 04:26 Certainly not a good weapon for fighting another laser. 04:26 * DoomBowser uses that Earthquake attack Ridley used in Prime 1 04:26 It's super effective on QTTA and Surv bot 04:26 ow. 04:26 Simple. It's the big red button. 04:26 I Am Virtually Invincible 04:26 Oh well. 04:26 Raichy can't learn Hyper Beam 04:26 Wanna laser Doom? 04:26 * Question To The Answer lasers Gaz 04:26 Yes, Yes! 04:26 I'm Gazpacho, not Gaz 04:26 TMs, bitch. 04:27 * Surveillance Bot MKII shoots a laser at DoomBowser 04:27 I have only fallen to Sammy 04:27 No other has succeeded 04:27 * Question To The Answer lazers Ridley 04:27 * TaurmegaTyrant presses SBMKII's big red button 04:27 * DoomBowser takes the lasers like a champion 04:27 * Question To The Answer lazers Taur 04:27 I Have No Button, Fool 04:27 Except like every fighter in Smash. 04:27 * Question To The Answer fires LIGHTNING 04:27 if Pikachu can do this, I sure can. 04:27 My Weakpoint Is Not Whatever Hallucination You Are Having 04:27 I don't know which one should I shoot, to solve this fuckfest 04:27 Shoot ME 04:27 I Am Invincible 04:28 Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha 04:28 Kay 04:28 Laser isn't exactly hotter than fire.. which is my element. :} 04:28 Surv-bots weakness is the same as 2whos 04:28 Ice cream 04:28 none 04:28 * GazpachoMasterX sprays SBKMKII with a water gun 04:28 * TaurmegaTyrant has a ONE-UP, BITCH! 04:29 Lightning IS hotter than fire :D 04:29 * Question To The Answer lightnings Taurmega 04:29 But does the MKII have EMP protection? 04:29 Laser Is Hotter Than Anything 04:29 Yes I Have 04:29 True, but Earth-Users are immune to electricity. :D 04:29 Assist trophies > Pokemon 04:29 EMP Is Shit 04:29 * TaurmegaTyrant absorbs it like a champ 04:29 * Question To The Answer uses Hidden Power Ice. 04:29 Sucka. 04:29 OW. 04:30 SUNNAVABITCH 04:30 The Edge 04:30 HAHAHHAHA 04:30 HIDDEN POWER! 04:30 HOLD ME! 04:30 * Surveillance Bot MKII holds GazpachoMasterX 04:30 Oh 04:30 Imma get my bro git ya 04:30 Thanks Bot 04:30 You're Mine Now! 04:30 Kay 04:30 Prepare To Die! 04:30 I have no family 04:30 No home 04:30 Only this chat 04:30 * TaurmegaTyrant teleports Gaz because logic 04:30 ohhh yeahh *bum bum* 04:31 * GazpachoMasterX denies Taur's teleport 04:31 * DoomBowser lands on to of the MKII and reads the newspaper 04:31 Nuuu 04:31 *top 04:31 What Are The News? 04:31 * TaurmegaTyrant lands on top of Doom, and reads a bedtime story 04:31 Who Died So I Can Laugh At Him? 04:31 Or Her 04:31 Gudine 04:31 *Gudline 04:32 Ha Ha Ha 04:32 News: 04:32 Taur is till a scrublord 04:32 Soldier marries Gardewaifu 04:32 Chen bakes a tater 04:32 Gudline Was A Asshole 04:32 Happily Master Gudine Didn't Died 04:32 Survey Bot, calm down. 04:32 Nuu! How'd they know?! D: 04:32 Have this robo-cookie. 04:32 I Have No Mouth 04:32 oh... 04:32 But Thanks Anyway 04:32 poor guy 09:18 What happened? 09:18 I know when I say something potentially stupid. 09:19 Plus, this self awareness mostly ends up with you beating yourself up instead of learning from mistakes 09:19 I don't know what to do about myself. 09:19 @Taur he was banned from MFG for doing some... things 09:19 "Things"? 09:19 I don't quite remember what got him banned 09:19 Let's just say I was a 10 year old who never knew he did wrong. 09:20 I didn't know that both sides of an argument could be wrong. 09:21 I shall brb now 09:21 . 09:21 .. 09:21 ... 09:21 Greetings Mortals 09:21 When you mess up, just promise to yourself you won't do it again 09:21 Man... When I first went on the interweblands, It was only on Youtube... 09:22 I never got banned or anything... I never joined other sites until rather recently. 09:22 I am permabanned from MFG. 09:22 I don't think I can turn back unless I can contact one of the admins and get them to unban me. 09:23 For what you did 5 years ago? 09:23 Yep. 09:23 I can't find any emails of the admins. 09:24 Can you just create a account to contact them? 09:24 No. 09:24 That's against the rules. 09:24 I don't really see a reason why they shouldn't un-ban you... I mean... 09:24 From what I've read about Asshole Jenngra, you've changed. 09:24 Or rather, hope a veteran from there comes here 09:24 And talk to them 09:24 Is Koa a veteran? 09:24 @Taur they have no way to know that 09:24 Veteran? 09:24 Of MFG. 09:24 @Jenn by veteran i meant just someone that can be proven not you 09:25 So yes i suppose 09:25 And brb for real 09:27 I find it weird that Crow's creations don't have much of a voice. 09:29 Life can be hard when you can't undo your past mistakes. 09:30 So true... I'm glad I don't have that many mistakes. 09:33 The description on my first Youtube video is full of butthurt. 09:33 I had to modify it to have a butthurt warning. 09:33 (I got butthurt over some random guy on the internet insulting me) 09:33 Couldn't you have just removed the butthurt? 09:34 You can't remove history. 09:34 you can't if someone didn't archive it 09:34 if someone archives it* 09:34 which I doubt is the case here 09:34 especially with the time it's gone by 09:35 There is one video for sure I can't remove and that's the one that got me banned from MFG. 09:36 It was on MFG's Quote of the Day thread back when it was uploaded. 09:36 I don't post much on MFFA either. 09:36 which is now irrelevant 09:37 What was the video? 09:37 @jenn 09:37 what video 09:37 is it 09:37 A 10 minute everyone hates video of Orochi Gill. 09:38 Orochi Gill...? 09:38 Some guy on MFG. 09:38 @jenn 09:38 are you now liking Orochi Gill 09:38 I'm kinda meh. 09:38 Fuck Orochi Gill 09:38 //MFG Joke 09:38 Ah! THAT guy! 09:38 Haven't seen him on any website in a while. 09:39 He may have changed between now and than. 09:39 Orochi Gill is an ok person 09:39 I know I have 09:39 He's a bit... 09:39 I dunno what to make of him, TBH. 09:40 orochi gill? 09:40 peh 09:40 just random person on the random internets 09:40 I was a barnacle head back then. 09:40 Even more so than Wlanloser? 09:41 About equal. 09:41 I usually don't think of my past unless something brings it up. 09:41 That's a lie. 09:41 Or I'm sleep deprived and my emotions take over. 09:42 You always seem to bring it up. 09:42 Had less hours than usual. 09:42 Why did the video get you banned, anyways? 09:42 09:42 It was butthurt bashing that made them think I was unreedemable. 09:43 Butthurt bashing? 09:43 It's a bloody compilation of KO'ing characters. How bad could've it have been? :S 09:43 The description back when it was there that sealed it. 09:43 now wonder how many people actually care to remember this event 09:43 only you 09:43 What was the description? 09:43 Something about him being a big dumb meanie. 09:44 Jenngra 09:44 Bro 09:44 Don't worry about things in the past 09:44 It's hard to when you are sleep deprived. 09:44 You're thoughts don't work like usual. 09:44 I would often worry about shit that happened eons ago 09:44 But that worrying shit never solved anything 09:45 I still don't get the whole "Get Views" Rat Race... 09:45 You can get paid for making Youtube videos. 09:45 The more views you have the more money you make. 09:45 True, but I don't get paid... 09:45 I do this shet for funsies. 09:46 If you ask they will 09:46 That's why people want views. 09:46 For money. 09:46 (My HE video got enough views for money potential even though it's 10 seconds that I made for lulz) 09:46 Hmph. it's a bloody Ratrace, I tell ya. 09:47 I'm not monotizing shit 09:48 I don't want to make money off of someone else's work 09:48 Mr. Krabs 09:49 :S 09:51 "Littlest Pet Shot is like MLP for those with more severe autism" 09:51 -Piga Dgrifm from the kiwi farms 09:51 *shop 09:54 Just finished watching that 10-minute-sandbag-bashing of Orochi. 09:58 *whew* 09:58 man am I worked off 10:03 (derp) 10:27 ded 10:28 we're all deeeed 10:30 We're all a big deaaaaaaaaaaaad pleb community. 10:34 According to Utsuho, anyway. 10:38 going to a friend's house. Cya 10:50 Life is like a dedicane. 10:51 Would you like some bones with that dedness? 11:19 HELL-O IM DA GUY FROM BOSTIN 11:20 I am bak 11:20 OMG DIS 11:20 GEM IS MEKIN ME SO ANGRI 11:20 ITS GONNA MAEK ME SOU MED 11:21 ? 11:28 Back. 11:30 Should Wlan VS Beanfan be made into an IKEMEN game? 11:30 @jenn 11:30 yea 11:31 I'll do it once I can find Smeagol and Wlan's Jonathon. 11:31 @koa 11:31 THIR IZ NO KODE 11:32 AHE TEE EYE MI AS 11:32 *ASS 11:35 Wlan's Duckula is 13% for those who are wondering. 11:41 Wonder if it will actually be good... Kyleh. 11:54 ... 2015 07 22